Theatrical search lighting systems are used by performers as part of their entertainment, and over the years these systems have gotten relatively complicated and extensive. Lighting with its change of color and movement is now an integral part of the visual entertainment value for many star performers.
It is common for many performers to move from one venue to another, performing for a relatively short period of time before moving to yet another venue. Hence, prior to giving a performance at a particular venue, the lighting equipment must be transported, unloaded and set up quickly and efficiently. Once the performance at that venue has been completed the reverse process of disassembly, reloading and transportation to the next venue must be done quickly and efficiently. Hence, there is a consistent need to provide high quality lighting in a manner which facilitates transportation, assembly and disassembly.